Baby, It's Cold Outside!
by amianfan102
Summary: Amy and Ian's conversation sounds oddly similar to the song, "Baby, it's Cold Outside!" Clean lyrics!


**I love this song, and I could just totally picture this scene! Sorry bout Ian's OCCness! I take note of it. =D**

Amy and Ian were sitting in the living room of Ian's house, talking about the new Lucian leaders, seeing as how Isabel was in jail.

"So, what do you think of Natalya?" Amy asked, sipping her hot cocoa.

Ian smiled and plopped a couple more marshmellows into his cup.

"She is extremely nice. Almost to the point where I long for Isabel to come back."

Amy laughed. Ian thought it sounded nice, a bit like winter bells.

"Very nice. I thought so too, and I was surprised that she is not a Madrigal..."

Amy glanced down at her watch and said, "Sorry, Ian. I have to go."

The fire crackled in the fireplace, and Ian looked out the window. Snow and sleet were pounding on the house, and the branches of the trees were shaking like leaves.

"Aw, come on, Amy. Look at the blizzard."

"I really can't stay." Amy said.

"But Amy, it's cold outside."

"I've gotta go way," she said again, looking at the storm with a frown on her face.

"But, Amy, it's so cold outside." Ian insisted, pointing to the storm.

"This evening has been," Amy started as Ian said,

"I've been hoping that you'd drop in."

"So very nice." she finished.

"Look at your hands, they're just like ice!" Ian exclaimed, as he brushed her hand reaching for his phone.

"Nellie will start to worry..." Amy said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Amy, really, what's your hurry?" Ian called from the thermostat.

"Fiske will be pacing the floor." she said, grabbing her coat from the table.

"Listen to that fireplace roar!" Ian said, as the maid stacked more fire in the big, stone firepit.

"So, really, I'd better scurry." Amy said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Amy," Ian started, getting up and steering her back to the couch. "Please don't hurry. We've got a lot to talk about."

"Well maybe just a one hot cocoa more..." Amy said, giving the cup to the black and white dressed maid.

"Let's put some music on while she get that." Ian said, grinning at Amy, with a small little half-smile that he wore so famously in the Clue Hunt.

It made Amy's heart flip.

"But Dan might think." she began again.

"Amy, it's bad out there!" Ian said, pointing at the roaring snow storm.

"Say, what's in this drink?" she asked, peering closer at the home-made cocoa.

"Cocoa, marshmellows... But, Amy, no cab's to be had out there." Ian replied.

Amy frowned and though, _Oh, yeah._

Ian stared at her in the eyes and became, in a way, entranced. His golden amber eyes sparkled and glowed in a soft haze.

_Wish I knew how, to break the spell..._

"Your eyes are like starlight now." Ian whispered, brushing a lock of Amy's hair back.

Amy nodded, still in a trance as Ian said, "Let me take your hat, your hair looks great."

In a second, they were kissing, Amy's arm around Ian's neck, and his around her waist.

_I ought to say, no, Ian! _Amy thought, in the far corner of her mind.

"Mind if I move in closer?" Ian whispered.

They shifted right next to each other.

Amy broke away suddenly, and said, "I really can't stay!" seeming frazzled about what had just happened.

"But, Amy, it's cold outside!" Ian said, grabbing her arm lightly.

_I guess that excuse will have to be enough... _Amy thought, sitting back down.

They resumed kissing until Amy said again, "I've got to get home."

"But, Amy, you'll freeze out there!" Ian said, his eyes widening.

"Hey, pass me my coat?" she asked, standing up, yet again.

Ian thought as Amy touched his hand, _I thrill when she touches my hand..._

Amy gave a sad smile and said, "You've really been great,"

_How can you do this thing to me? _Ian thought, sad that she was leaving.

"But don't you see?" she said.

"Dan's bound to talk about this tomorrow. At least there will be plenty implied..." Amy said.

"But think of my life long sorrow," Ian started, a humorous gleam in his eye, "If you caught pnemonia and _died_!"

Amy let out a giggle.

"I really can't stay." she said again, this time saying it with a sigh.

"Oh, Amy," Ian began.

"It's so cold outside!" They finished in unison.

**And, there you have it! Now, there is this wonderful thing called, "The Review Button"! Even sounds impressive. And you know what's even _better_ than the review button? _Pressing_ the review button! So, go ahead and give it a shot! =D**


End file.
